


Lucifer Is Not Always Right

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: Lucifer's Unfolding [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Depowered Lucifer, Drugs, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Insomnia, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Spanking, breaking point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: A case goes wrong.Ella is used as bait for a drug dealer and, despite being told not to go to the scene, Lucifer insists upon poking his nose into it. Ella gets shot and sent to the hospital.Now frustrated he isn't allowed on the case, Lucifer goes without sleep to avoid nightmares of Ella's shooting. Hysterical, broken down, and frantic to fix his mistake, Lucifer meets the only thing he needed to run into that week; An immovable force known as Dan Espinoza.Long story short, Dan is NOT happy with Lucifer's choices, and deals with it the best he knows how.(I saw how broken up Lucifer was in S3E20, in the interrogation room when Chloe told him how she feels about Pierce, and I couldn't help but see a little tantrum that needed to be corrected, so I changed to story and incorporated Lucifer's usual reckless behavior)





	1. The Mistake

Lucifer took another handful of pills, his unhealthy helping habit hidden behind wild, unkempt hair and a wrinkled collar. He spun in his seat to lean further into the woman who had accompanied him, discarding the bottle back to the ground. Her warmth enveloped him wholly, keeping his attention and his energy focused on her. He hadn’t slept for three days now, and he was feeling the weight heavy behind his eyes. He forced himself to blink quickly and pulled the skin from the woman’s neck between his lips to mark roughly. Her whispered gasps preceded anticipatory moans, curious fingers curling up towards his hair slowly. The source of his insomniac tendencies could be followed to a week back, where a case had gone desperately wrong. 

 

Drug dealer murdering clients after being paid, stealing his product back. Simple, in and out, stake out set up. However, after sending Ella into the field to provide proof he was indeed selling and slicing, Lucifer turned up in the midst of the transaction. The reason? The same man had shot an old friend of his in a drug turn, and Lucifer wanted vengeance.

 

“Good day!” Lucifer called, dangerously gleeful.

 

The man spun sharply around, snatching his gun from his pocket. The product was already in Ella’s hands, and she reached back to his back pocket to retrieve a pair of cuffs. Realizing at that moment that he was both trapped as well as about to lose his product, the man panicked. Lucifer’s stride never halted, nearing closer as he taunted with a terror-inducing, hiss of a voice.

 

“I believe you took someone close to me,” Lucifer growled, eyes flashing sharply,”And since I can’t take it back from you, I’ll be taking this punishment very…  _ very _ … slow-”

 

The man jolted when Lucifer’s excessively expensive shoes sent a can clattering across the garage floor. He whipped around, lifted the gun, and squeezed the trigger while snatching the bag of coke back from the forensic detective. Lucifer’s breath stopped dead, words falling silent from his mouth for all of a half second before roaring in boiling anger.

 

“ _ Ella _ ,” he thundered, seeing her small form jerk back from the impact, reaching to grasp onto a hold that wasn’t there, and tumble to the asphalt below her. 

 

Lucifer looked between the two, both Ella and the retreating man, running forward to try and help his friend.

 

“ _ Lucifer? _ ” Chloe’s voice echoed in the parking garage, furious,”I told you to fucking stay home! Oh, _ fuck _ ,”

 

Lucifer, seeing that Chloe was chasing down the man, sunk fully to his knees and shoved his jacket off his shoulders to lift Ella’s head off the pavement. Ella sucked air through her teeth, expression twisted in a grimace. When she finally opened them, her eyes were wild, scared, and filling quickly with tears.

 

“Oh, dear,” Lucifer whispered,”Ella, just keep looking at me, can you do that, luv?” He begged,”This hurts, I know, but just hold on, please,” he took that opportunity to begin putting pressure on her wound.

 

Despite logically knowing he was doing what was best, Ella screamed weakly and gripped his wrist in agony, breaking the archangel’s heart in the process. That sound would haunt him for many days to come.

 

Ella was in the hospital now, and the man ended up getting away. Chloe was still angry with him for ignoring what she told him, and insisted he stay off the case unless they asked him on. So far, they had not. Lucifer not so patiently waited.

 

Pulling himself away from the voluptuous women at the command of his phone chime, Lucifer staggered over to the piano to lift the device to his ear. 

 

“Hello, detective,”Lucifer pulled as cheery a tone as he could from his chest,”Have you found him?”

 

_ “No,” _ Chloe sighed,” _ I could really use your help, though. Looking into this, I just had a question to ask you about-” _

 

Lucifer scowled,”It’s been a  _ week _ and still  _ nothing _ has been found?”

 

Chloe scoffed,” _ I’m sorry, but need I fucking remind you we would have had him if you hadn’t jumped into the scene?” _

 

Enraged, Lucifer snarled in return,”Let me on the case, Detective,”

 

“ _ No, Lucifer. You’re too close to this, I already told you-” _

 

“I am  _ not _ ,” Lucifer insisted, eyes flickering up to see his distraction began dressing to leave; he did not care,”I’ll find him, I’ll tear him apart, detective, let me on this bloody case already!”

 

_ “I said- _ ,”

 

“Yes, we all know what you  _ said! _ ” Lucifer snarled,”You’re point has been made, Chloe, consider me effectively chastened! Now, you’re going to step off of this infuriating power trip and let me actually do something about the man who nearly killed  _ Ella _ ,” 

 

Silence from the end of the line.

 

Still angry, Lucifer pressed,” _ Well _ ?”

 

“ _ If I catch you anywhere near the case, I will put you under arrest for attempted obstruction of justice,”  _ Chloe’s voice was cold and steely, and the ringing beep that followed the statement put a very clear end to the discussion.

 

Slamming his phone down on the piano, the angel gave a frustrated bellow, irritated by her stubborn nature.

 

Fine, he thought. He could do the whole thing himself. Ella demanded retribution. Lucifer was determined to get it, by any means necessary.


	2. Punishment

 

Two hours later, and around ten terrified souls left in the angry angel’s wake, Lucifer quickened his pace up the stairs to the precinct. His hair was helplessly dishevelled, matching well with his rumpled collar and twitchy demeanor. He was falling apart at the seams, in many ways. Just as he entered the doors, he was stopped by none other than Detective douche, whose expression was laced with confusion.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, lifting a hand to stop Lucifer from continuing.

 

Already irate with the day’s events, Lucifer tried to shove out of the way,”Pardon me, Detective Douche, I have to talk to Chloe,”

 

Dan glared at the name and grabbed his arm to stop him,”Chloe isn’t here,”

 

Yanking his arm away, Lucifer’s steps halted and he turned to stare at the man,”What? Where is she?”

 

“Out on the Maxis case,” Dan reminded him,”She’s been here since yesterday morning, all night,”

 

Despite the low pang of guilt in his stomach, Morningstar sucked his teeth unhappily,”Seriously? She has no idea what she’s doing, why didn’t she call me?” He shook his head,”Where is she, then?”

 

“Out, I said,” Dan repeated,”I’m not telling you where. She told me not to,”

 

Lucifer scowled,”This is not the time for games, Daniel,” He reminded in a low warning.

 

“Yeah, which is why I’m not telling you where she went,” Dan explained, crossing his arms,”Why don’t you go home and sleep, Lucifer? You look like a mess,”

 

“While I appreciate your annoyingly honest opinion, it is  _ imperative _ that I get to her  _ now _ ,”

 

Lifting his chin in a concerned inquiry, Dan asked,”Is she in danger?”

 

Confused, Lucifer shook his head,”He’s a petty thug and he’s already discarded the gun. I doubt he’s gotten a chance to buy a second,” Another firm headshake,”But that’s not the point, where-”

 

“If she’s not in danger, I don’t need to tell you where she went,” Dan insisted,”Go home and get some sleep, bud-”

 

Lucifer’s frustration exploded abruptly in an enraged outcry,” _ I cannot sleep!”  _ As the last syllable left his lips, Lucifer tilted his head apprehensively, eyes losing their confidence and darting around the all-aware precinct,”I- I can’t  _ sleep _ … Detective,”

 

Seeing his unravelled, shaky composure, Dan took a patient breath and grabbed Lucifer’s upper arm, guiding him away from the entrance and back towards a private interrogation room. Lucifer allowed himself to be pulled away from the scene, trying to attach his calm composure once more and failing miserably.

 

After being given a gentle push into the room, Lucifer’s arm was released. He lifted both hands to his hair, pulling in a shaken breath and shifting his weight to either foot once. He swallowed hard, and the sigh he released as he exhaled sounded close to tearful. Dan shut the door behind them, thought twice, and locked it. The angel’s thoughts raced rapidly along his sleep deprived mind, so quickly he struggled to do anything but submit to his lack of understanding within his own mind. Behind him, Daniel crossed his arms and scanned over the wreck of a man in front of him.

 

“Lucifer,” He called for his attention in a low voice.

 

Hearing his name drew the devil’s eyes to Dan, his feet turning him slowly while his hands slid down from scrubbing at his hair to covering his mouth. His fingers trembled regardless, and the lighting in the room only worsened the dark circles under his eyes. He said nothing to reply, only waited to hear Dan’s next words.

 

“I’m gonna need you to explain  _ this _ ,” Dan lifted his left hand away briefly to gesture towards his vague appearance.

 

Frustrated once more, Lucifer dropped his hands away from his face and tossed his head back in aggravation while he stammered,”Wh- you just, you won’t  _ understand _ , will you?”

 

“Not until you explain it to me,” Dan prompted, waiting patiently to hear an explanation for his erratic behaviour.

 

Lucifer’s eyes remained wild, his body swaying slightly as he proceeded to explain his situation as though telling Daniel for the seventeenth time,”I just need to see Chloe, really it’s not that  _ difficult _ . I have new information, she wouldn’t pick up her phone,”

 

“Well I think you know why she wouldn’t answer your call,” 

 

Lucifer tilted his head sharply, narrowing his eyes,”What? How do you- what does that mean?”

 

“You basically told her she wasn’t working on the case,” Dan reminded,”You acted like just because you weren’t on the case, she was wasting her time and slacking off because she was mad at you,”

 

“And she  _ was _ ,” Lucifer gave a loose, slightly hysterical laugh,”Wasn’t she?  _ Isn’t _ she? I could have had him  _ days  _ ago!”

 

“That’s not the point, though,” Dan insisted,”She had reasons for not letting you on, quite a few, and you need to respect that.”

 

Lucifer, furious about being scolded, began to sputter,”But- I could… Her reasons are irrelevant! She’s being  _ childish _ ! I could have gotten everything solved by now!”

 

“No offense, buddy, but the only child I see is you,” Dan said, a touch of irritation on his tongue; His phone chimed and he slid it out of his pocket to check the message,”Now I really think you should just go home, you’re not thinking clearly. You’re pretty obviously tired-”

 

Lucifer, quite literally, lost his temper. He choked over his words, began thumping his hands against his forehead and even stomping his feet and jumping, clearly riled up and unstable.

 

“I am- it’s not because I’m  _ tired _ , Detective! This isn’t  _ fair _ !”

 

Dan’s mouth was slightly agape while he watched the little tantrum, unbelieving that Lucifer was proving his point so clearly. While he continued to rant, Dan slid his phone back into his pocket and began to speak over his whiny rambling.

 

“Lucifer, Lucifer-  _ Hey! _ ” Dan’s voice took on a sharper tone until the man let out a petulant sigh and stared down at him reluctantly,”I’m not arguing with you that you could help the case, you probably could. But the conflict of interest is already questionable now that Ella got hurt, Chloe is just trying to do her best,”

 

“Well her best isn’t good enough,” Lucifer spat hatefully.

 

Dan tipped his head to the side and pointed a finger,”You don’t mean that.”

 

“I-...,” In fact, Lucifer didn’t mean it, but he skipped over it and refocused himself on the task at hand,”I don’t have time for this. Move, I need to find her,”

 

Dan pushed a hand against his chest to stop him,”No, not gonna happen,”

 

“Daniel, I am quite finished with this game,” He snapped, making to move again.

 

Once again, he was stopped. Anger boiling below, Lucifer’s nostrils flared and he stepped back, lifted a hand, and reeled back to swing at the detective in his way. Quick as a flash, Dan yanked his cuffs free of his belt and caught the devil’s wrist. Slap a cuff on, shove him around, and shove the empty cuff against the far leg of the table. Lucifer braced himself upwards with his left hand on the table.

 

Now bent slightly at the hips because of his new restraint, his lips fell partially agape in surprise, gears turning to find out what Dan’s plans were. He stepped slightly to the side to look back over his left shoulder to peer up at him.

 

“You know what? I could arrest you,” Dan pointed out,”For all the shit you’ve pulled, I could arrest you six or seven times,”

 

Seething, Lucifer scowled,”So  _ do it _ ,”

 

Dan shook his head,”No. You’re useful here. You help out with a lot of cases, Chloe cares for you, and fuck even I don’t mind having you around.”

 

“Make up your bloody mind, Detective douche!” The devil shouted,”Love me, Hate me, Arrest me or send me away. Fucking pick something!”

 

” _ But,”  _ Taking a slow breath, Daniel shrugged off his jacket onto the chair, _ ” _ These breakdowns you keep having? Not okay,” Free of his jacket, Dan pushed up his sleeves,”And we’re going to handle that now.”

 

“Oh?” A malicious chuckle left his lips,”And do tell, how do you plan to do-o- _oh!_ _Detective!_ ”

 

As he taunted, Dan sat on the corner of the table closer to the door. He leaned forward, looped an arm under Lucifer’s stomach and one across his thighs. With one move, he hefted Lucifer’s lanky frame up off her floor and pulled him back to lie across his left thigh. 

 

Another laugh from Lucifer,”Oh, my, my, my! Daniel, I didn’t think you were one for such interesting practices! How cute,” His laugh fell happily, as though he’d been told a good joke after a long day,”Maybe some other time, dear, but right now I really need to go see Chloe,”

 

Dan rest his right hand on the seat of Lucifer’s wrinkled slacks, his left arm wrapped across the angel’s waist,”You can avoid taking me seriously all you want. But this isn’t a joke to me,”

 

For a moment, Lucifer was a little worried. Dan did not sound amused, and it certainly seemed he had the strength to hold him down. The next moment, he was reminded again that Chloe was not there. He wouldn’t feel a thing! Dan would be so frustrated trying to beat him to submission, it may actually make the day worthwhile! Besides that, he could probably stick Dan with a bruised hand for a day or two. Biting his lip mischievously, Lucifer leaned his cheek against the cool metal table.

 

“If you feel you must,” He sighed,”Feel free to go about it, Dan!”

 

Apparently that was all the encouragement he needed. Dan gave a resolute shake of his head and raised his right arm, and brought it back down to deliver a sharp slap to the fleshy area of Lucifer’s backside. What came next startled the both of them.

 

To Lucifer’s blatant, fearful surprise, the correctional smack actually left a biting sting. His immediate response was to shove his hips forward by pushing on his tiptoes, his mouth dropping open in a gasp and his eyes wide. Dan was a little shaken by his open display of displeasure, but decided he would rather have Lucifer be vocal instead of stoic, he could gauge his reactions and pain tolerance far better that way. Dan fixed his sleeve again, feeling it might slide down while administering the punishment, and took the opportunity to begin scolding.

 

“Glad I have your attention,” He started,”Can I trust you’ll take me serious now?”

 

Gathering his thoughts, Lucifer began to panic,”Chloe! Where is the detective?- she’s  _ here,  _ isn’t she!?”

 

Slightly confused by the question, Dan hesitated,”Er… Yeah? She just texted me she was back… How did you know?”

 

Lucifer blanked for a moment, fear warming his belly and sending his thoughts spinning,”I… I…” He shook his head,”I thought... I heard her…?”

 

“You didn’t hear anything, Lucifer,” Dan sighed,”This room is soundproof, nobody’s going to hear you, and Chloe isn’t going to know,”

 

Lucifer whined, shifting his hips,”But… No! That’s not…”

 

Struggling to understand, Dan’s brow furrowed,”Do… you  _ want  _ her to know?”

 

“ _ No, _ you blithering idiot!” Lucifer snapped, trying to find a way out of this.

 

Do his overwhelming dismay, two sharp smacks connected with his slacks, and Lucifer sucked in air and whined.

 

“Watch it, Lucifer,” Dan warned.

 

Reminded of the reason for his panic, Lucifer tried to find a way to slip out of this unscathed,”Right, sir! I’m sorry,” He hurried to assure,”I shouldn’t have swung at you, I assure you it will  _ not _ happen again,”

 

Blinking, slightly surprised at the admission of guilt and the authoritative title addressed towards him, Dan shifted the man closer to his stomach to hold him still,”Well, thank you Lucifer, I’m glad, but you’re still going to be punished.”

 

His own vengeful word used against him, it was downright demeaning! He squirmed again over the man’s knee.

 

“Dan, please,” He asked fearfully,”Please, you really don’t need to do this!”

 

“I think I do,” Dan said firmly,”You’ve done enough stalling, Lucifer. This is going to happen,”

 

Seconds after Dan’s arm tightened around his waist, another hefty crack of his palm drove Lucifer to gritting his teeth in a vain attempt to silence himself. That strike was followed by another and another, each one stinging more and more as they layered over one another. Lucifer lay still, trying to give the impression that he wasn’t feeling it as awfully as he really was, wanting to keep some of his dignity when he was finally allowed to stand. Twenty, Fourty, Fifty smacks. Lucifer lost count quickly, trying hard to think about anything else, maybe even will Chloe to go home telepathically. This needed to end,  _ now _ . Lucifer could take no more.

 

Finally unclenching his jaw, Lucifer allowed an angry grunt to pass his throat before bellowing in an angry demand,”Let me go! This  _ hurts! _ Let me go,  _ now! _ ”

 

Dan did nothing of the sort, his booming voice going unnoticed,”You don’t get to tell me when to stop your punishment, Lucifer,”

 

Lucifer growled in frustration,”I didn’t do anything wrong!” he whined after a particularly nasty smack,”I said I was sorry!” Still, Dan’s hand continued, and Lucifer slammed his left hand against the metal table,” _ Let. Me. Go!  _ You have no right to punish me,  _ none! _ This isn’t fair!”

 

Dan finally paused, laying the heat of his right palm against Lucifer’s slacks, and inquired simply,”Oh?”

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Lucifer sneered angrily,”I understand my closeness to your ex wife may  _ threaten _ your essence as a man, but that sort of insecurity doesn’t warrant this much abuse! I’m trying to do work for you and the detectives here and help you all out, but I’ve been  _ scolded _ , and- and  _ thrashed  _ and you  _ still _ haven’t let me see Chloe because of your silly little need to see me suffer!”

 

Dan nodded slowly, listening to his speedy complaint,”Is that everything?”

 

Lucifer twisted slightly to scan him over; he still felt rather demeaned and ridiculed for his treatment thus far, so he mumbled,”I don’t appreciate being manhandled over your knee, that’s for sure!”

 

Dan pressed his lips together, giving another nod as he met Lucifer’s eyes,”Now you done?”

 

Suddenly feeling less secure in his demands, Lucifer gave a tentative nod,”Er… Yes… I think,”

 

Because the detective didn’t pull his hand back to smack him again, when his hands moved forward to Lucifer’s hips, the devilish man assumed it was to move him off his lap. In actuality, Dan slipped his hands under Lucifer’s hips and undid his belt. Feeling this, Lucifer gasped and his hand jolted downwards to keep his slacks from being moved out of the way.

 

“No!” Lucifer hollered furiously,”No, no, no! You will absolutely  _ not _ undress me!”

 

Dan sighed, moved his left hand back across the small of his back, and lifted his right hand,”I’ll wait, then,” And he began his onslaught of smarting blows once again.

 

Lucifer yelped outright, moving his hips side to side,”Stop it! Dan,  _ Daniel! _ This is  _ not _ bloody amusing anymore!”

 

“When was I laughing?”

 

Lucifer sputtered at the rhetorical question,”But-  _ Ow! _ Stop, I beg you!” 

 

Met only with the continual reprimand of the detective’s wide hand assaulting his bottom, Lucifer’s composure was sliding rapidly away into yelping whines and gasps. He lowered his head to the table, the cool surface sharply contrasting against his heated face. Despite his best efforts to keep still, his feet lifted off the floor more and more with each blow, leaving the weight of Lucifer’s entire body bent over the Detective’s knee. Dan didn’t mind this, and only pulled the squirming man closer to his stomach to keep him still and steady.

 

“Lucifer the sooner you let go, the sooner I say what I need to say and we get this over with,” Dan told him firmly,”But if you want to keep this going longer than it needs to, that’s fine by me. I have all day,”

 

At the prospect of being held against his will for an entire day to be beaten, Lucifer’s stomach seized up in undeniable fear. He couldn’t submit to any more of this, he had to break away. Decidedly, Lucifer clenched his right fist and yanked  _ hard _ to the right. 

 

Nothing.

 

Staring at the metal cuffs in disbelief, Lucifer yanked again. Still, nothing. He was officially  _ stuck _ . 

 

“Well?” The smacks paused while Dan waited for an answer,”What’s it gonna be?”

 

No reply from the stunned Devil, so Dan shook his head, disappointed, and raised his hand to continue. Feeling the shift in his pose, Lucifer groaned and kicked up his feet.

 

“ _ Wait _ ,”

 

Dan did just that, returning his hand to it’s resting place over Lucifer’s sore bum. Realizing he wasn’t in immediate danger of being smacked, Lucifer hesitantly dropped his feet to the floor, obviously struggling to let go of his hold on his slacks. He didn’t want to give in, he didn’t want it to hurt  _ more _ . Even so, he gave one last unhappy whine and released the clothing.

 

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Dan praised the shaky man, patting his hip approvingly before lowering the clothing,”That was very good,”

 

Blinking rapidly against the heat in his eyes, Lucifer’s brow creased upon the soft, soothing feeling the words left in his chest. He remained apprehensive, but being told he did ‘good’ made his stomach ease just a little, even while the cold air swept over his now half bared backside.

 

“Good,” Dan cleared his throat and his hand held against Lucifer’s hip again as he started the punishment again,”Do you know why I’m doing this?”

 

Lucifer, distracted greatly by the pain of each deliberately stinging whack, couldn’t find the breath to reply just yet,”I- _ow_ , oh, _ouch!_ _Please!_ ”

 

“Answer me, Lucifer,” Dan coached,”I know you can,”

 

Frustrated, Lucifer began kicking again and squirming around,”It  _ hurts! _ ”

 

“I know it does. But you’re gonna answer me anyways,”

 

Despite his struggling, Dan kept his aim true, which made it all the harder for the sore-bottomed man to finally reply in a tight voice,”Be-because I swung at you? Is that-  _ ow! _ Is that  _ it _ ?”

 

Dan shook his head,” No. There’s three reasons,” He cleared his throat and finally stopped, “Number one, because of what you said to Chloe. That was really mean, Lucifer. She stepped out of the office for a while after your call. Do you really think that’s what she needed right now? In the middle of Ella’s case?”

 

After receiving no reply, Dan placed two harsh swats at the tops of Lucifer’s thighs,”Well?”

 

Lucifer squealed pitifully, pushing up on his toes with a stuttered groan,” _ No! _ It’s not what she needed,”

 

“Number Two is because of how you’re acting,” Dan continued,”Look at yourself, Lucifer. You haven’t slept in days, you’re erratic and crazy. You just threw a  _ literal _ tantrum ten minutes ago. Not cool, not acceptable,” Dan administered another two smacks in the same place,”Understand?”

 

After another frustrated groan, Lucifer nodded his head and squeezed his eyes shut,”Yes! I understand!”

 

“Three,” Dan sighed,”Is Ella,”

 

That did it. Lucifer tensed immediately, fingers wrapped and clenched in a fist, expression unhappy and tight. The feeling of stinging warmth only grew behind his eyes, and his next breath sounded suspiciously like a sniffle.

 

“You disobeyed orders from me, the Lieutenant,  _ and _ Chloe. We had it under control, you knew that. You decided you didn’t care, you stepped in without thinking. Your way is always best, is that what the theme is?” Dan paused a moment for a reply that he didn’t expect to get,”You don’t get your way, so you shout at Chloe over the phone? You can’t convince me to take your side so you throw a tantrum?”

 

No reply from Lucifer, so Dan went on,”You are not always in the right, Lucifer.  _ Everyone _ makes mistakes, you need to realize that and understand that you work here as a  _ team _ , you don’t get to run the show,” Dan shook his head,”Are you hearing me? How do you expect to be trusted? How can I trust that next time I need you on a case, you won’t go behind my back and ignore what I tell you, Lucifer?”

 

Expression pulled into a forlorn grimace, tears slid down his face as Lucifer began to sink over Daniel’s knee,”...You can’t…” his voice was rough and whispered.

 

“Say again?” Dan leaned forward to hear him better.

 

Lucifer jerked his head up, sucking a staggered breath into his lungs and letting it out in a miserable sobbed sound,”You  _ can’t!”  _ When he could pull in another breath, he sounded just as genuine and hoarse,”You can’t trust me, I buggered it up and I can’t fix it. I was just disgustingly awful,” he whimpered,”Ella got  _ hurt _ ... I shouldn’t have gone even if I was mad… Chloe didn’t deserve what I said, I was rude and… and  _ hateful _ , I’ve been nothing but… but...  _ horrible! _ Please, Dan, I’m so sorry,  _ please  _ believe me, I am,”

 

Dan, though slightly surprised to hear such a genuine apology, did believe him. Regretfully though, he wasn’t quite finished.

 

“I believe you, but you’ve been like this before and I don’t want to see you act like this again,” He reminded the pitiful man,”So we’re gonna keep going, and you’re going to listen to what I have to say, alright?”

 

Lucifer started pulling in shallow breaths while he tried to stifle his crying against his left arm,” _ No-oh, _ please, I can’t… please, please…” He gave a weak kick of his legs, then his left hand snaked back and hovered by his hip, ready to jump back and cover himself.

 

“None of that,” Dan chided, taking his hand and holding it against the small of his back,”You’ll do fine. Just listen, and we’ll be done soon,”

 

Lucifer was too distraught to argue verbally, he just kicked up his legs again and dropped them forcefully with a quiet sob. Dan held Lucifer’s hand out of the way and lifted his hand to continue his lesson and finally finish it.

 

As soon as the first smack connected, Lucifer’s feet kicked up and his cried grew louder. Since he was too off balance to lift his feet into Dan’s aim, the detective decided not to bother with it.

 

“You did awful things this last week, Lucifer,” He emphasised with two sharp smacks against his sensitive sit spots,”You hurt a lot of people, and you could have easily hurt yourself if I let it continue,” Another two swats, one to either side,”And I’m really happy you can admit that yourself, but I want you to promise me this sort of thing won’t happen again.”

 

Both hands restrained, Lucifer had no cover up or concealer from the tears on his face,”I promise, I won’t do it again, I promise, I promise,”

 

Dan began a rhythmic set of whacks as he finished his point,”No more tantrums?” 

 

“No!” Lucifer wailed,”No more tantrums, Dan!”

 

“No more snapping at Chloe?” Dan’s hand did not slow as he continued to confirm Lucifer’s promise.

 

“Yes! I’ll hold my tongue!”

 

“And, repeat after me,” he move his hand down to aim at Lucifer’s thighs, accenting every word with a stinging slap,”Lucifer. Is  _ not _ . Always. Right.”

 

Lucifer jumped harshly with each impact and sniffled again before hollering,”Lucifer is not always  _ right _ ,”

 

Dan’s hand stilled while Lucifer’s trembling figured eased out of tension agonizingly slowly. He leaned back to retrieve the key from his pocket, slipping his arm delicately under Lucifer’s stomach to guide him off his lap. Lucifer sank to the floor and leaned his forehead against the table leg that his hand was still cuffed to. Hurrying to get the man free, Dan followed him down and unlocked both sides of the cuffs. Feeling a little assholish for being so rough, Dan sat fully on the floor, taking the shaking man’s arm and guiding him over into his chest.

 

Unlike what he initially expected, Lucifer’s long digits clutched onto Dan’s shirt and he leaned further into the embrace, still crying uncontrollably and struggling to speak through his lightheaded uncertainty.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he chanted softly, stuttered voice over pronouncing each letter and lengthening the words as he pulled in each shaking breath,”I’ll be better, I will, I’ll listen,”

 

Dan wrapped his arms around the trembling shoulders, leaning his back against the wall and letting Lucifer lay nearly on top of him,”Hey, quit it. You’re okay, buddy. I’m not mad anymore, everything is okay,”

 

Lucifer shook his head, pointedly leaning his forehead against Dan’s collar so he could speak and keep his snot and tears off of his shirt,”I was so  _ awful _ ,” He whined,”You should be angry with me, you sh-should…”

 

Dan gave him a squeeze,”Luci, hey, you don’t tell me how to handle this stuff.” Giving him a little shake, Dan insisted,”I decided you were bad, I dealt with it, and I get to decide now that you’ve learned your lesson, okay? Everything is okay, everything is forgiven,”

 

Once again a mixture of excess emotions as well as excess exhaustion, Lucifer couldn’t form words to argue anymore. He wiped at his face and Dan let him sit as long as he wanted, trying his best to soothe his crying and feel like less of a dick.

 

Of all the many thousands of years Lucifer may have lived, he could never have imagined how desperately unwoven he felt. His shoulders shook uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face without restraint. His hair was unkempt and his entire appearance was dishevelled to its core. The bubbling ball of fear and guilt that had been suffocating him moments before fell away to something almost uncomfortably warm in his chest, something new he hadn’t remembered feeling before. He wanted to tense up and move away, but every muscle shook so bad if he were to move he very seriously feared he would faint. 

 

Dan Espinoza, a mere mortal, had taken him down to the stability level of a four year old. Not only that, but he’d taken him in hand rather firmly, with a stern talking to that left him blushing and a walloping he would not soon forget. Even as he lay on the floor, his backside still burned like hellfire. In contrast, Dan had begun to rub his back. The gentle touch was slow and deliberate, and Lucifer clung to the rhythm as he tried to steady his breathing.

 


	3. Open Up

Lucifer returned to the precinct the next morning with a touch of apprehension. Everyone bustled along as normal and, apart from a few strange glances, nobody really recalled his outburst previously. He was thankful for that, at the very least. 

 

He had been sent home the night previous with a list of tasks to complete before returning, courtesy of Dan. He was instructed to shower, get some sleep, wear something clean, and think about what he was going to say to Chloe when he decided to come in. Considering his backside still ached halfway through his shower despite his healing abilities, Lucifer chose to do as he was told for once. He washed, groomed, sent for his dry cleaning to be collected, and spent the morning on the drive over thinking about what he was going to say to Chloe. 

 

When Dan approached him that morning, Lucifer found himself straightening up a little, offering a cheery smile now that he had gotten enough sleep to function.

 

“Good morning, Detective Do-,” Lucifer chuckled, albeit nervously, and tipped his chin downwards apologetically,”  _ Dan _ . Good morning, Dan,”

 

Appreciative of hearing his name rather than the cruel nickname, Dan clapped a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder,”Glad to see you looking like yourself,”

 

Lucifer gave a small nod,”I found I wasn’t as much troubled last night to sleep,”

 

As it turned out, when Chloe returned yesterday, it was from the hospital. The drug dealer had tried to commit suicide after nearly being caught, and someone found him before he finished. Now, he was on strict lock down in the hospital and in the process of being sentenced to life for four murder charges and an attempted murder for Ella, as well as possession of hard drugs. Knowing this, Lucifer was much more at ease and was not so troubled by horrid dreams.

 

Hearing this, Dan smiled,”Good. Are you going to see Chloe?”

 

Lucifer’s smile fell to something more solemn,”Yes. I’m on my way now, Detective,”

 

Dan nodded and headed off. Glancing back at him, a bit of a wry grin lifted the corners of Lucifer’s lips upon seeing Dan shake out his hand. The tips of his ears warming, Lucifer continued inside the building to find the woman he intended. Low and behold, she sat at her desk.

 

Lucifer approaches slowly,”Detective,” He spoke quietly.

 

Chloe closes her eyes, hearing his accent and immediately knowing who was asking for her,”What is it?”

 

Lucifer clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head timidly,”I… have realized recently that my actions were rash and uncalled for,” He said softly,”The things I said were rude and unnecessary, especially when I know that you work harder than most with or without me beside you,” 

 

Apparently, she had not been expecting an apology. Chloe lifted her eyes to watch his remorseful admittance, then leaned back in her chair to study his words.

 

“If you are still angry with me, I would absolutely understand, but I urge for your forgiveness or at least a discussion between us…?” Lucifer hesitated,”Regardless, I am sorry, Detective. Truly, I am,”

 

Chloe crossed her arms and considered what he said and his tone. He looked entirely genuine, even a little embarrassed, which was nice for a change. Chloe took a breath and sighed.

 

“I  _ am _ still mad at you,” She decided, and Lucifer gave a sharp nod in reply,”But… I have a case I need you for,”

 

Lucifer perked up at that, hopeful for forgiveness,”I see. Perhaps lunch at the chinese restaurant you favor is also in order…?”

 

Chloe tried to fight a smile and failed as she stood up,”Perhaps,”

 

Smiling ear to ear, Lucifer helped her gather her things and followed her towards the head of the building once more to go out into the sun again. On the way, he saw Dan speaking with another officer, and told Chloe he would join her again in a moment. She went on her way with a confused nod, and Lucifer tapped Dan’s left shoulder to turn him. A finger was lifted as he finished speaking, then turned to see him.

 

“Hey,” Dan smiled,”How’d it go?”

 

Lucifer glanced outside,”I’ll be buying her lunch and stay cautious for a few days,” He explained,”But I think things went well,”

 

Dan grinned,”Nice, glad I could help,” This time, the clap on his shoulder resembled more of a pat- probably because his palm still hurt-, and he turned round to leave.

 

Lucifer reached out to tug him back once more,”Ah, Daniel, I wanted to speak with you as well,”

 

A little confused, Dan glanced around before turning to face him again,”Something wrong?”

 

Lucifer pulled in a breath and his hands once more clasps behind him, and he found it much harder to hold his gaze,”I said things in anger I shouldn’t have,” He said,”I know you told me that I should think about what to tell Chloe, but I recalled our… ‘conversation’ last night, and realized some of the things I said weren’t very nice either,”

 

Dan waved a hand,”I’d rather take the brunt of it than Chloe or El,” 

 

Lucifer frowned, a little perplexed,”Well I… I understand but I wanted to…” He gestured vaguely,”Resolve? Anything I wasn’t entirely proud of,”

 

Dan understood then, and he nodded,”Right. Okay, well thank you for that. I didn’t think you meant it, for the record, but consider the slate wiped clean,”

 

Relief washed over Lucifer, feeling the warmth once again blossom in his chest after being forgiven,”Thank you, Detective Espinoza,”

 

Dan smiled,”No problem. I’ll be round here most of the day if you need me,” He gave a small salute and turned away.

 

Satisfied with his open conversations for the day, Lucifer spun on his heel to race after Chloe.


End file.
